The old flames
by Nightmareshauntme
Summary: Lily and James are the perfect antonyms. They're also the perfect couple. Enter 7th year, a year, a hellavu alot more confusing than the ones before.
1. Interuptions

**Chp1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. I don't think I ever will. J.K. Rowling is the genius behind this story. First of all, I don't even have non-Asian heritage. **

Lily Evans sat in the Head Dorms, her cheek pressed against the cool surface of the window. She was waiting for her fellow Head, James Potter. At the exact moment she was about to get up and look for him, he appeared.

His shirt was stylishly rumpled and his tie was untied. He smiled when he saw his new found friend, Lily Evans. His face, which was pleasant- looking, glowed when he smiled. His bright, thickly-lashed hazel eyes had a hidden mischief in them. His face, a nice rounded shape was framed with glasses which were secured on his narrow nose. His famous messed up jet black hair, was as messy as ever. His toned, athletic body was straight in his full height of 6'4.

Lily glared at him and was about to scream at him about his lack of punctuality. Friends they may be, but the petite girl had a lack of tolerance for the heinous (in her eyes) crime. He silenced her with a hug which sent shivers down her spine.

"And where have _you _been, Mr James Potter?" she demanded, doing her best suppress the sparks flying the moment the good-looking boy touched her. She brushed her wild red locks off her heart-shaped face. She bristled when he shrugged at her in differently.

"Quidditch practice?" he asked with a questioning tone. She broke into a grin at this. No matter _how _annoying he was, with his cute, sweet ways he managed to make her melt.

_'_Wait, _did I just think that. I must've had something."_ She thought to herself.

'Lily? Are you listening?" James demanded, and with a smirk he recited "Lily Evans, I have worked too hard to get this position and you will _not _screw this up," he added. This was the same one that she had told him at the beginning of the year on the train.

The meeting progressed without much activity from the two. After an hour the dark haired one of the two glanced at Lily. Sensing an eye on her, she made the mistake of looking up. Electricity passed between the two adolescents. Lily was about to say something when one young Sirius Black burst into the room. His best friend had, against his other Head's wishes, told his 3 best friends the password. She, in turn, had told her best friend the password. He grinned evilly at the sight of the two. Both of whom then jumped out of their reverie.

"Am I-ahem-_interrupting _something?" he asked suggestively. At the same moment the Heads said a severe No.

" Whatever you say, young people," he countered. Lily and James rolled their eyes. Sirius Black was a gorgeous boy with a lack of subtlety. He had deep, enigmatic gray eyes and black hair like his best friend. But_ his _hair fell on his face with an elegance that James could _never_ manage. He had a wolfish grin that made many swoon. He was long and lanky with a mind many would _kill_ for.

"Stop interrogating them, Padfoot. We _all _know that they love each other," A werewolf , by the name of Remus Lupin said. He too, was good-looking but not the disarming way his two other friends were. His handsomeness crept up to you and you realized it when you least expected it.

His hair was a brown and there were streaks of gray hair in his hair. This, instead of putting off people, gave him a mysterious aura. His eyes were an intellectual gray. There were unexpected depths to Moony, as his 3 best friends called him. Together, James, Sirius, Remus and another boy named Peter Pettigrew(DIE IDIOT)made up a tight-knit group named the Marauders. Lily Evans, was of course a good friend of Remus Lupin and he had been the one to convince Lily to give his hazel-eyed stag friend a chance.

Lily Evans was not a force to be reckoned with. She had fiery red hair and deep, almond-shaped green eyes. They were what made her attractive. Not that her petite built didn't help, but her yes had a shine to them. A _uniqueness. _


	2. An unexpected puff

**Chp2**

**Disclaimer: No matter how bad I want to own this work of genius, I don't. So there.**

Charlotte tapped her fingers against her knees as she waited for her best friend, the one and only fiery haired Lily Evans to finish selecting the books that she wanted to read at leisure. Lily had told her the feeling that had ignited within her when James had looked at her that very electrifying moment. Charlotte had always told Lily that she was head deep in a pool of DE-NIAL. But her friend had denied, then further proving that she was, in fact, in denial.

Charlotte was attractive, with an athletic, toned built and a round face. She had clear brown eyes and a charismatic personality. Her hair was short and curly. It was black, but had unnatural streaks of gold in it. Charlotte had confided to Lily that those streaks were supposed to be red, but had faded within time. Lily and Charlotte had been best friends since the day that they had met on the train, and they had both found out that they had much in common.

"So, you admit it? You like-"she started.

"Like who, Lilykins? C'mon, Flower, who do you like?" Sirius Black interrupted. He had included himself in the conversation, uninvited.

"No one, Black. What are you doing in the library, anyway? I've never seen you in here."

"I have come here. Remember the time that I came here to blow the tables up?Hmm?" he countered. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed as he said that. Darting glances everywhere, the Black boy took out a bar of chocolate and stuffed his face.

"What _are you doing with that you depraved boy_?" demanded the school librarian angrily. ( **A/N: Got that idea when my friend asked my other friend what she had done to her book. YOU DEPRAVED CHILD! LOOK AT THIS BOOK!)**

"Racing with ole-chocky?" Sirius said. She grabbed the chocolate bar and threw it into the dustbin. In a moment of pure sadness, Sirius bent down on his knees and burst into hysterical sobs. He kept muttering about funerals for chocolates. Lily and Charlotte were laughing their heads off. Within a moment, Sirius recovered and left the library.

"Barking mad," Charlotte murmured. Lily agreed heartily. As it was dinner time, the pair went down to the Great hall. Making their seats near Alice Ideh, who was sitting next to her long time boyfriend Frank Longbottom. With polite chatter, they ate.

"Hey, Lily, don't forget to-" James started.

"SIRIUS!" three voices cried. Sirius Black had thrown a puff puff(**A/N: Adrenaline Junkie you gave me that idea. And yes, Pang Pang, it's not one of my nicknames**.) at James, Remus and Peter. One that had claws ad sharp teeth, evidently, because the three remaining Marauders started screaming in pain. The spectators of this was the rest of the school.

"Ah, yes, Messer's, Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew should stop that as Professor McGonagall is threatening me for not putting an end to your nonsense," the good humored Headmaster said. Sirius took the puff puff and hugged and loudly told his three best friends that they did not deserve to be in his darling's presence.

Lily and Charlotte were rolling their eyes and laughing when suddenly a figure appeared in the Great Hall. Followed by shrieks and screams. It was none other then-

_HAHA. CLIFFIE! R&R!_


	3. A not so normal visitor

**Disclaimer: If I was the creator of this worship-worthy book, then would I be sitting in my blue chair writing fan-fiction? I think not.**

The doors opened to reveal Mr Greysia Stevens. He was a short and tubby man, with an overgrown beard and was clad in trousers up to his top torso, which was tight and his shirt was extremely tight and tightened around his exceedingly round chest whenever he inhaled and exhaled.

"HELLO, my children. How are you? I know you have come for my beautiful looks. Not everyone can look like _this _you know," he said stroking his hideous beard conceitedly.

The students and staff alike exchanged identical looks of contempt and amusement. Sirius coughed loudly and muttered, "Very handsome, too. Compared to a pig."

James glanced at his best friend momentarily and commented on the fact that insulting pigs weren't nice. And added that he maked Snivellus look good. (he projected his voice loudly at that)

Suddenly, the doors opened again. To reveal a Healer from St. Mungos looking disheveled and tired.

"Sir! Please! We need you to take your medicine!" the young Healer said, slightly out of breath. Dumbledore had been watching this with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He clapped his hands and said, "Chop! Chop! It's too bed, all of you." He was met with groans and pleas for another few minutes of watching the rather amusing scene.

The Headmaster grinned for a moment then proceeded to lecture the young wizards and witches about how they should be doing their homework and then sleeping.

**HEH! I finally updated. For no one. Not as if anyone READS the crap I write. dejected sigh Here we go now. Now, I demand that you all review. SO REVIEW LAH! (Singaporean slang)**


	4. A very nice morning wake up call

"Pssst, Lily!" a deep voice whispered, shocking the red-head out of her sleep. Neither Heads had gotten much sleep after a discussion with their silvery-bearded Headmaster, James lamenting on the work he would be subjected to nor Lily thinking of James Potter doing his work, like a studious little boy.

"Wake up, Sunshine Rose Petal!" the voice insisted, jumping on her slightly. Shocked, the petite beauty glared at him and threw him off her unceremoniously. Feigning hurt, James gestured to the clock and Lily, astonished on waking up late, ran to the shower and took the fastest shower she had ever taken.

_It was kind of nice for James to wait for me and stuff, _she thought as she shampooed herself. It was odd, a year ago; she would never have put "James Potter" and "nice" together. Smiling wryly, Lily conceded to herself that things were not the same as they had been a year ago. Not really.

Lily ran to the Great Hall and was relieved that there was still a bit of food at the table. God knew, she was famished from working late in the night and drinking gallons and gallons of coffee, a drink that British should _never_ subject themselves to.

Seating herself next to Charlotte who promptly bombarded her with questions on why she was late. Not answering apart from a cryptic nod, Lily took a bagel before it disappeared. As the Marauders walked past her and her gold-highlighted friend, James smiled at her, which promptly gave her shivers. Charlotte smirked and patted at her friends shoulder.

"Lily, I love you, I really do," and with that, Charlotte waved and walked to her next class, leaving a very perturbed red-head behind.


End file.
